


Looking forward

by mistressterably



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little ficlet off a random prompt. Very little plot really but a quick little read with some typical Doctor action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking forward

Looking forward...

Don't look back, the Doctor thought to himself as ran through the corridors. Just don't look back. Keep looking forward. If he were to look back he'd only regret it. Another massive cock up that he'd got himself into and now he was running hell for leather to buy himself some time to sort things out. Thankfully he hadn't been travelling with Clara this time round. Fuck, he thought to himself. If she'd been here it would have been infinitely worse than it already was. His boots rang on the steel floors as he ran steadily. 

Finally, he came to an exterior door and the sounds of his pursuers had faded behind him. Slipping his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket the Doctor made quick work of the locked door and found himself in bright sunshine. He wasn't quite out of the woods yet, he thought. Looking around he realised he'd wound up on the rooftop of the office building where he'd tracked down where the supply of addicting drugs had been coming from. His tests had shown them to be made from a formula that really shouldn't have been found here on the Earth but it was somehow and he had no idea yet where they'd got it from but he wasn't going to worry about that yet.

There was another rooftop close to the one he was on to the south so he made for that one. Peering over the edge, the Doctor's curly silver hair was ruffled by the winds whipping between the two buildings. As he gripped the edge of the roof, he looked down to the ground and spotted a balcony about two floors down and then on the other building another balcony a floor below that. 

Only a second passed as he calculated the distances and height compared to what he knew he could do. It would have been well beyond Clara's range but not for him on his own. Not waiting to see if he was still being followed, the Doctor undid his jacket to allow it to help brake his fall just enough and dropped over the edge of the roof. As the red lining of his jacket flashed briefly in the sun, his black boots landed with a loud thud on the balcony. Off balance, he wind-milled his arms to settle himself with a slight teetering on the edge. Over his shoulder, he could see inside the building he'd just come from and saw yet another of the labs that he'd been investigating. 

No, he thought, he wasn't proud of everything he'd done over the years but he wasn't about to leave those labs running to keep on producing the drugs they were filtering onto the streets. He'd seen enough to know that already and he'd also seen enough to know that there was one drain that ran right under this building that he could use to good effect. As he looked in the window he saw the door opening and he quickly jumped off the balcony and over to the other building. 

Steadier in his landing this time, he spotted a fire escape and scuttled down it as fast as he could until he came to a fire exit. Screwdriver in hand once more, he disabled the alarm and then the lock to pop the door open. Only then, did he take a few moments to catch his breath. Buttoning his jacket up again, the Doctor ran his hand through his hair, settled himself down and then casually strolled through the halls of offices to the elevators and then down to the street. 

Next stop, he thought, would be back to the TARDIS to get the right tools and then he'd be able to neutralize the labs and wipe out the records of the formula. Thrusting his hands in his trouser pockets, he knew with an internalized sigh that he would have to be brutal about this one. These bastards had already committed hundreds of young people on the streets to an agonizing spiral of fatal addiction and the justice system would never have the will or the means to go against this group. Some of the people in that office may actually be innocent in their knowledge of what they were doing but sometimes... this time his sigh was audible but not noticed by anyone he passed on the street. Sometimes you have to look forward past the potential damage to the good that would assuredly come of his actions.


End file.
